Yancha
by judarchan
Summary: Lord Ferid Bathory is much, much older than he looks. And yet, in all his centuries of existence, he has never tasted anything quite as delicious and addicting as Mika's blood.


Set during the first episode/chapter~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own writing nor do I make any money off of my stories - all rights belong to the respective owners

Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

...

Yuu has never seen a noble before, but the man that's approaching them has to be one. Everything about him screams aristocratic: from the clearly expensive clothes, to the long, silky hair that sways behind his back with every movement. His hips swing in an oddly feminine way with each graceful step he takes, and the closer he comes, the more Yuu is able to make out the details in his face. The first thing he notices are his lashes, as sliver as his ponytailed hair and exaggeratedly luscious for a man, then his chiseled cheekbones, straight nose, and pale lips. He appears to be in his mid twenties, but Yuu can sense that his youthful, pretty face is only a deception, for his crimson eyes have a light to them that betrays his true age.

The noble halts in front of them, a deceivingly sweet smile adorns his features and reveals two pointy, sharp canines. Mika seems to know him, because he immediately runs to him, and calls him "Ferid-sama" enthusiastically. Yuu doesn't understand why the other boy is so comfortable around the man, and he doesn't fail to notice the weird intimacy between them.

"Mika-kun... Will you come to my mansion tonight as well?" Lord Ferid's voice is as smooth as velvet, and has a lilt to it that makes it sound almost mocking.

"I would love to!" Replies Mika with a smile.

"Good boy. You're more than welcome, your blood tastes so good." The vampire cups Mika's cheek affectionately, long and delicate-looking fingers trace the side of the blond boy's face, a sharp nail tracing his plump lower lip.

Lord Ferid's eyes dart towards Yuu. "Is that boy coming today as well?"

As soon as the words leave the vampire's lips, Yuu starts to protest indignantly, ready to charge at the man in front of him, but Mika promptly intervenes, embracing him from behind.

"He's very shy, maybe next time?"

Ferid clicks his tongue, his playful smile never leaving his face.

"Really? That's too bad. Well, never mind. See you later then, Mika-kun."

"Sure!"

And with that the noble disappears down the narrow road, closely followed by his guards.

••••••••••••

Lord Ferid Bathory is much, much older than he looks. And yet, in all his centuries of existence, he has never tasted anything quite as delicious and addicting as Mika's blood. Sweeter than any candy, but at the same time bitter with the hate for the cursed life he's destined to live.

The first bite is always the best, Ferid noticed.

When he lowers the boy on his bed, in the master bedroom, hovers over him and inhales his scent, still so pure and innocent.

When he exposes that delicate neck and feels Mika shiver and brace himself for what's about to happen.

When he presses a tender kiss to the pale skin just before baring his fangs and burying them in the child's flesh.

When that first gush of blood fills Ferid's mouth and throat, leaving him craving for more.

That's definitely his favourite moment of their almost daily encounters.

Until tonight at least.

Tonight something's different. The boy isn't lying still on the soft covers as usual, waiting for it to be over so he can have his reward and go home to his family. Tonight, as Ferid savours the crimson fluid that pours steadily out of the wound on his jugular, Mika is squirming. The vampire noble smirks against the human's neck when he notices his slender fingers fist the silken bedspread, a whimper leaving his lungs. Lapping one last time at the sweet blood running freely along Mika's throat in thin rivulets, Ferid raises his head to better observe the child's odd behaviour. He is met with a rather interesting view: the blond boy is panting slightly through parted lips, his cheeks are dusted by a lovely shade of pink, and his bright blue eyes are half-closed.

"What's wrong, Mika-kun?" The noble asks, amused by such lack of control from a boy usually so stoic and composed.

When a few seconds have passed and the human is still not answering, Ferid tries to coax him into paying attention to him by tracing two fingers along Mika's exposed collarbone, up to his neck, lightly grazing the bite mark and smearing the now coagulating blood, finally reaching his round cheek, staining it with red. The child whimpers again, tossing his head to the side.

"Ferid-sama..." Mika utters in no more than a whisper.

"Yes?" The vampire spurs him on, intrigued by this unexpected turn of events.

And then he feels it. The light upward thrust of the boy's clothed pelvis against his thigh. At this, Ferid's smirk widens uncontrollably. So that's what it's about, huh? Ah, human teenagers and their wild hormones!

"Don't tell me... my little Mika-kun likes being bitten?~" Lord Ferid singsongs with that mocking, lilting voice of his. Mika only whimpers louder in response.

"Well, if that's the case..." The noble latches his lips once more on the human's neck, biting down on a different spot. As soon as the skin is pierced and the blood starts flowing, Mika thrusts up once more, arching his back and letting out another mewl. Ferid grins as he can clearly feel the child's erection grind against the ridge of his thigh-high boots.

"Ferid-sama..." The boy is more impatient now, small hands clutching at the vampire's cape.

Ferid detaches his mouth from the bloody skin and covers Mika's plush, pink lips with his own. To be perfectly honest, the vampire would have never thought that something like this was bound to happen during their encounters, but now he can't resist the temptation of being able to rag the human for it afterwards. Maybe he'll even tell the boy's friend the next time he sees him, and he'll revel in the shocked expression the other child will surely make when he'll find out how lewd and slutty his precious blond companion actually is.

With this hilarious image in his mind, Ferid forcibly slips his bloodied tongue inside Mika's mouth, curling it around the other appendage and making sure the boy can taste the metallic flavour of his own vital fluid. The human hesitates at first, unsure of how he's supposed to react to this new feeling.

Ferid seems to notice his reluctance. "You've never been kissed, have you, Mika-kun?~" He says, a trail of pinkish saliva still connecting their mouths. Those crimson irises bore into Mika's blue ones, succeeding in making him blush even more. The noble doesn't need an answer to know the truth, and this amuses him to no end. Oh yes, this is going to be fun.

He positions himself more comfortably on the lavish bed, slipping a leg between the boy's and earning himself another high-pitched moan when his thigh rubs against Mika's groin. Ferid shushes him, treading the dainty fingers of one hand through the human's pale blond locks, the other coming up to slide under his arched back and supporting him while his fangs find his jugular once more. Mika's hips snap upwards when the sting of the bite sends a shiver through his slender body, effectively grinding his crotch down on the expensive cloth of the vampire's pants. Upon hearing yet another strangled mewl catching in the boy's throat, a satisfied smirk appears on the vampire's bloodstained lips, now hovering a mere inch over the lacerated skin of Mika's neck.

"You're such a naughty boy, Mika-kun... Making these lewd noises...~" Ferid mocks him, lazily tracing the tip of his tongue along the torn flesh.

"I... I'm..." The child tries to protest, but the vampire noble simply places a finger on his lips and flexes his knee at the same time, feeling the boy's small, hard member twitch in response against his upper thigh. He can feel the heat radiating from Mika's length seep through the layers of clothes, and the sigh the human exhales surprisingly makes his own member stir. Heh, no matter how many centuries pass, having a mortal child underneath him, helpless and aroused, still awakens something in the depths of Ferid's mind that makes him feel young all over again.

Suddenly, the noble wants to hear more of those delicious sounds. Mocking Mika afterwards isn't the only thing that urges him to rub his leg once more against the boy's erection – another, more primal need spurs him to action. He sets up a pace, encouraging the human to follow it with his hips by lowering the hand he has around the child's waist and pushing upwards. Instinctively, Mika meets the vampire's rhythm, all rational thoughts replaced by the foreign feeling of his first erection and the all-encompassing necessity of producing more of that addictive friction against his groin.

"Ferid-sama..." Mika whines, already breathless. The noble, despite his own mind being clouded by the pleasure he's receiving from grinding down on the boy's abdomen, can't help but look up and mentally praise himself when his red eyes take in the sight of the human beneath him. The boy is completely lost by now, his hormones having wiped away every last ounce of shame and self control he possessed. He's a panting mess, sweaty locks sticking to his forehead, eyes screwed shut, a pretty blush covering his cheeks and nose, mouth gaping and a thin trail of saliva running down the side of his face. This display alone is enough to make Ferid speed up his movements, guiding Mika's hips to meet his own in a fast yet still sinuous pace. Oh, he can't wait to see the ecstasy of the child's first orgasm contort those pretty features. Surely, he can't be that far away from finishing – his young body definitely not used to this kind of stimulations.

Ferid smirks against the boy's neck, the heady smell of his sweet blood adding to the pleasure of those moments of bliss.

The vampire grinds down harder and faster - one, two, three more times and as if on cue, the child gasps loudly, spine arching and hips spasming, lithe hands clutching the vampire's strong arms. Ferid openly grins now, gradually slowing down his movements to let Mika ride out his climax.

A few more seconds and it's all over. The noble watches intrigued as the human tries to catch his breath, the aftershocks still cursing through his body and making his limbs tingle.

Mika's still recovering, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, when Ferid is struck by a sudden curiosity. He removes his thigh from between the child's legs and looks down, perversely pleased to see a small, wet stain on the human's pants. He's sure it's probably just clear fluid, the boy still too young to produce proper semen, and it undoubtedly tastes just as pure and sweet as the rest of him. This thought is oddly erotic to him, and he abruptly remembers of his own need, still hard in its confines. He lowers his eyes once again, meeting the boy's spent body sprawled on the bed, and a rather interesting idea forms in his mind.

Yes, Mika would definitely look good covered in Ferid's come.

With a smirk the noble undoes his pants just enough to pull out his dripping length, crimson gaze glued to the human's debauched face. He starts stroking himself hard and fast, already close to release from all the grinding they did earlier.

He comes with a low groan a few moments before the boy flutters his eyelids open, just in time to paint that cute, innocent face with his seed without the child fully realising what was happening. Ferid lets out a breathless, slightly exhausted laugh and tucks himself away.

A few moments pass, and Mika still hasn't bothered to clean his face off, probably too tired from the blood loss and the orgasm that wracked his body a few minutes ago to think straight. The vampire noble smiles that mischievous smile of his and eases himself down on the bed next to the child. He traces a lazy finger along Mika's cheek, smearing the cooling come that landed there, and whispers in the boy's ear.

"I hope I'll see you again tomorrow, Mika-kun...~"

Fin


End file.
